Modern communication and data networks are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes may include routers, switches, and/or bridges that transport the individual data frames and/or packets through the network. A service provider may offer data transport services to customers to promote linking of otherwise disparate and segregated LANs. Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs) may use a VLAN identifier (VID) to associate data frames together.
One type of network is a provider bridged network (PBN). A PBN may transport data between a customer and a communication network. PBNs may comply with an IEEE 802.1ad standard and may employ a 12-bit VID. A PBN may comprise provider edge bridges (PEBs) at the edges of the network and provider bridges (PBs) in the core of the network. A PBN may also comprise other communication nodes.
Another type of network is a provider backbone bridge network (PBBN). A PBBN may be a core network that transports data between PBNs. PBBNs may comply with an IEEE 802.1 ah standard and may employ a 24-bit Service Instance Identifier (ISID), thereby promoting a substantially larger pool of unique Service Instances than may be supported by the 12-bit VID associated with the PBNs. A PBBN may comprise provider backbone edge bridges (BEBs) and provider backbone core bridges (BCBs). PBBNs may provide an Ethernet-like mechanism for interconnecting PBNs, which structures the network hierarchically and promotes end-to-end bridged networks that support low cost, low configuration effort network solutions.